


Figures

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Violence, Eventual Sam Wilson/OC, Other, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Trigger Warning: Mentions of Domestic Violence.Inspired by the song Figures by Jessie Reyez





	Figures

The first time it happened she made excuses for it–for him. He was drunk, upset, hadn’t meant to really hurt her. He had apologized over and over. And she had comforted him, saying that it was okay, that he hadn’t meant it. When he had passed out she cried on the subway on the way to get some concealer to hide the blossoming bruise on her cheek. 

The second time, she froze. She lay there on the floor pressing a hand to her face as he loomed over her. There was no instant apology from him this time, just excuses tumbling from his lips as to how she had _made_ him do it. He had stormed out hours ago but she was still curled up on the floor as tears fell from her stinging eyes. 

The third time she didn’t cry, she had begun to brace herself every time he raised a hand, always ready, always waiting. He shoved her this time, pushed her into their apartment, ranting and raving about how she always flirted with the doorman, that she was such a slut. She heard her wrist snap as she caught herself but didn’t acknowledge the pain. He was throwing things now, screaming  about one thing or another. She just backed herself into a corner and made herself small, hoping it would end soon. When her friends asked her about her injured wrist, she said she had tripped and fell, and to her dismay they bought it.

She would like to say that it only took a few more times before she finally walked away. But six months later she found herself in the ER for the first time. Three cracked ribs and a mild concussion. She had snuck out after his tirade, and hailed a taxi to the nearest hospital. She had almost passed out in the nice man’s backseat, she couldn’t breathe and her head hurt so badly and she just wanted it to stop, to end. 

They called her emergency contact, Darcy. A friend of hers from college that she used to live with before she moved in with him. Darcy had been so concerned, asking if she had been mugged, still so ignorant to the truth. She had nodded her head yes, that she had been on the way to the corner store when she had been attacked, that she wouldn’t have had them call but he was out of town and Darcy had been next on the list. She had been so focused on trying not to cry as she told her tale that she didn’t notice the nurse in the room shake her head in sadness. 

They kept her overnight and she found she didn’t mind. It was nice to sleep without constantly worrying that she was going to be jolted awake by his rage. She found the card in her pants pocket as she was getting dressed to leave. It was blank except for a local number and an address. When she asked the nurse about it as she was being discharged all she had said was to call whenever she was ready, and that help would be waiting. 

She called out from work, not having the energy to deal with all of the questions, all the concern. She didn’t want to go home, if she could call it that. So she wondered around the city until she found herself outside of the address that was listed on the card in her pocket. Why her subconscious had led her here she didn’t know, she had turned to leave when a man strode up to her with a warm smile. 

“Sorry I was running late, but we are open if you’d like to come inside.” 

She shook her head, staring at the ground as she murmured that she had just been passing by. 

“Okay, well if you change your mind, door’s open.” the gentleman said with a sympathetic yet understanding smile.

He turned to walk up the steps when she found herself speaking before her brain could stop her. “What exactly is this place?” 

She saw that the man as smiling at her again, exuding a warmth that she wanted to engulf herself in. 

“Officially, a community center. Unofficially, an off the grid haven for anyone who needs it. Would you like to come inside for a coffee? Talk more about what we do here?” 

She didn’t know what made her take the first step forward, what gave her that sudden push, but she found herself climbing the steps towards the big double doors. “I guess I have time for a quick cup.” 

“Awesome.” The man held out his hand to her. “I’m Sam Wilson, lovely to meet you…”

“Emily.” she said as a small smile graced her lips for the first time in a long time.

“My name is Emily.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this song and this fic came to me. I liked the idea of keeping her name a secret till the end (insert rant about symbolism). Anyways, there will probably be more to come from this little drabble. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
